tsuki_ga_kireifandomcom-20200214-history
Ayane Mizuno
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! Ayane Mizuno is the elder sister of Akane Mizuno. Appearance She have brown eyes and long black hair. She often wears thick cloths at home like a sweater and either trousers or shorts. Her outfit resembles the standard Japanese Uniform for females of her school. Which they wear their white school uniform with a red bow tie. They also wear a brown skirt. Personality She likes to tease around with Akane. Whenever her little sister have a secret which she doesn't want to tell. Ayane usually sold her out. However, she is also a kind sister who helps Akane with advice. In the shorts of "Ayane's Boyfriend 2", she give some advice to her friends to date someone with high specs, smart, kind, good-looking and rich. But she then change her mind that she likes man with muscles instead. Plot Spring and Hard Times ~ Main article: Episode 1 ~ Her family brings her to a cafe for diner. This is where she meets Kotarō's family. Kokoro ~ Main article: Episode 5 ~ Her little sister ask her what do you do in a relationship. This surprise Ayane that she ask if she already have a boyfriend. Akane told her not to tell this to their parents. Ayane then promise her. She then told her that people in a relationship usually go out together or even went to each others houses. Akane was surprise that couples also goes to each others house. Ayane told Akane to invited him one day. Akane disagrees because shes embarrassed. Ayane's Boyfriend 1 ~ Main article: Shorts: Ayane's Boyfriend 1 ~ Ayane got a ride back home from her boyfriend. She then saw her parents walking home on the same street. They stop the car and her boyfriend introduce himself. He give a very kind introduction and explain what he wants to be in the future. Ayane told him he can let her walk home with her parents instead. Riki then get a doll from his car and give it to Ayane's father. He then drove of. Run, Melos! ~ Main article: Episode 6 ~ Ayane is having diner with her family. Her father wants to go to Akane's track meeting. Though she told him they don't have too. He ask why not? Ayane then say she is already getting old and might have a boyfriend. Because she lied keeping that promise to their parents. Akane looks pissed at Ayane for doing that. Their mother got excited while their father is worried asking if its true. Akane then received a text that she went to her room in a hurry. After Akane's track meet is over. Akane who tried her best didn't make it to prefectures. She then explain to Ayane that she is worried because her best friend likes her boyfriend. Ayane was surprise saying she should not be friends with her anymore. Akane didn't want that since friends are also important to her. Ayane then ask if its already to actually be friends with her. Ayane's Boyfriend 2 ~ Main article: Shorts: Ayane's Boyfriend 2 ~ Ayane tell Akane how she meet her boyfriend. One day after school, she was walking home with her friends talking who they should date with. They then came across a worker man who give her a nice apology and that man is her boyfriend. An Encouragement of Learning ~ Main article: Episode 11 ~ Akane is studying for her exam. She study until midnight. She is making sure that Ayane is sleeping. she then took out a scarf which she is knitting it. Ayane who is pretending to sleep turns around at Akane and say "Seriously?". Akane was shock that she turn the other way to knit. Ayane can tell that that scarf she for her boyfriend. Ayane then ask what will they do since they will be moving to Chiba. Akane told her it will be alright since they will be going to the same school. Ayane was confused for a movement there and ask if her boyfriend is entering the same high school as her? Akane want her to not tell their parents about this but Ayane disagrees. Not disagree telling their parents but letting Akane's boyfriend entering her high school since it will be dar away. Ayane told her that it will cause trouble and they won't be together forever anyway. They might even break up. Akane turns around saying they won't. Ayane's Boyfriend 3 ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Ayane's Boyfriend 3 ~ Ayane invite her boyfriend for diner at her place. Ayane's father isn't pleased to see him. He tried to make fun of Riki's blond hair but before he finished his sentence, Riki refilled his beer for him. Riki then continues being a gentlemen even to Ayane's mother. Later after diner. Riki, Ayane and her mother sat together in the living room. Ayane's mother apologies to Riki saying her husband is lazy at helping in the house. Riki say its alright. He sometimes talks with Ayane about the future saying he wants to have a great family like theirs one day. Relationships Akane Mizuno ~ Main article: Akane Mizuno ~ She sometimes tease her whenever she feels like it. When she ordered a lot of food at the cafe and discovered that Akane's classmate is also here. She tease her loudly saying she can't wait to see her finish all of it. Riki Kasai ~ Main article: Riki Kasai ~ When she first met him. She started to love how muscular he is that she started to date him. They both often chat and call each other. Though its unknown want happen to their relationship when Ayane moved to Chiba. Though since she told Akane to break up with her boyfriend. Its likely ayane broke up with him after she moved to Chiba. Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters